Divergence
by ohheyitsgabii
Summary: In this Divergent fan fiction, there is no war and Tris and Tobias overcome many challenges together. Sorry for a short and crappy summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy! Sorry for the really crappy summary.. Anyways this is my first fan fiction so i hope you like it! It starts right after initation in divergent! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own divergent, all rights to veronica roth. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1-{Tris POV}

As soon as I saw my name I turned around and looked for Tobias. He locked gazes with me and smiled. I gave him a small smile of my own and turned to look for Christina and Will, only to find them kissing. I tried shouting their names but they were too busy sucking each others faces off to notice me. So I turned back around and walked over to Tobias and he put his hands on the small of my back, drawing me closer. He bent down and lightly touched his lips to mine. I threw my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I heard a gasp and smiled against Tobias's lips. We broke apart and I saw a wide-eyed Christina staring at me.

"What?" I said still smiling. She looks from me to Tobias and back.

"You're explaining this later." She says.

"Ugh fine." I say sarcastically and roll my eyes, fighting back a laugh.

Tobias takes my hand and starts pulling me towards the doors. I look over my shoulder at Christina and she gives me two thumbs up. I shoot her a glare back at her and continue following Tobias. He leads me down the hallway to toward the initiates dorm room.

"Do you want me to help you pack?" He asks.

"Sure!" I grab some boxes and start piling stuff into them.

"Whats your new room number?"

"A17." I say shoving a jacket into a box.

"Alright. I'll take your stuff over there. You keep packing." Tobias says grabbing a full box and heading towards the door.

"I don't have that much stuff so hurry back!" I call to him right as the door closes.

I continue packing my stuff, keeping some, and getting rid of the rest. I hear the door open and close.

"That was fast." I say without turning around. I feel a hand cover my mouth and another cover my stomach.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry its so short, but as i said earlier, this is my first fan fiction! The chapters will start getting longer.. Hopefully! XD I'm going to try to update once a day but just remember if I dont its because I have a life just like you! :) xD REVIEW PLEASE!**

**_R&R_**

**~G**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for a really short chapter, I have freshman orientation tonight so I dont have that much time to write...I might post chapter 3 later! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 2-{Tris POV}

I try to bite down on my attackers hand but I cant. They start dragging me to the door. I lash out with all that I have, but my attacker is still unfazed. The hand over my mouth is rough and familiar. While I'm trying to figure out who it is, I realize they are dragging me to the chasm.

_Peter._ I thought.

I try to scream but all that earns me is a slap across my face. I lash out again and hit his stomach with my elbow and while he is busy recovering I try to scream again. I get about half of my scream out before my head is slammed into a wall and I'm thrown onto the floor. I groan and Peter kicks me in my side. I stifle anther groan as I hear foot steps coming toward us. I try to look around but my vision is blurry because I took two hits to my head. I hear something hit the wall-hard. I hear a scream that eventually turns into a groan and see someone repeatedly kicking Peter. I see my rescuer run over to me.

"Tris?" Tobias!

"Tob-" I croak.

"Shhh... Just look at me and don't fall asleep." I can see he is struggling to keep his voice calm and under control.

He scoops me into his arms and starts running to the infirmary. I busy myself by trying to remember every exact detail of his face. The last thing I can remember is Tobias busting through the hospital doors and yelling for help.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

******_R&R_**

**~G**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey there! i have the next chapter! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own divergent, nor will i ever.**

* * *

Chapter 3-{Tobias POV}

As soon as they have Tris stabilized, I try to find her doctor. After looking around for what feels like hours, I see him standing by the front desk talking to another doctor. I walk up to him and try to stay calm.

"Is Tris ok?" I ask.

He turns to face me and replies with a question. "Four! Since when do you care about one of your ex-initiates?"

"Since we started dating. Is she ok?!" I ask again, starting to lose my temper.

He pauses. "Yes...but she has three fractured ribs and may have memory loss."

"What do you mean 'may have memory loss'?!"

"She might not remember things." The doctor said.

"Obviously! But you're not completely sure? Aren't you a doctor?!" I yell.

"She hasn't woken up yet so we don't know what to expect." He says.

I stalk away from the doctor and walk back towards Tris's room, wanting to see her. When I reach her room I put a hand on the handle but someone spins me around.

"You can't go in there." The doctor says.

"Why not?" I'm about to lose it.

"Because she is still not awake."

"I dont care! I want to see her!" I yell at him.

"I'm sorry but you can't."

I can't take this any longer. I punch the doctor in the jaw and he stumbles backwards, clearly stunned. I reach over and open the door. I walk in and slam it behind me, trying to make a point.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter... I'm reading allegiant :'( anyways- review please! :)**

******_R&R_**

**~G**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok since I haven't done this for all the other chapters...****pm me ideas or suggestions of what you think should happen! I'm open to everything!**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 4-{Tris POV}

I slowly open my eyes and I am immediately blinded by how white it is. Then the smell hits me. The hospital. I lay for a little while and try to fall asleep.

Right as I'm about to drift off into my dreamland again, I hear arguing outside my door. Then I hear my door slam and I peel my eyes open again and see Tobias stalk into the room, clearly angry.

He walks over to the side of my bed and I pretend to be sleep.

"Tris..." He whispers and strokes the cut on my forehead.

"I should've gotten there earlier. It's my fault...I'm so sorry..." He says laying his head on the edge of my bed.

I pick up my hand slowly and lay it on his and squeeze tightly. He immediately jerks up, wide-eyed.

"It's not your fault." I say.

"You remember me?" He asks.

I choke out a laugh.

"What?" He demands, confused.

"I could never forget you." I say and he picks up my hand. He lightly brushes his lips over my knuckles. I shiver and place my fingers under his chin and lift his head up. I kiss him lightly because it hurts all over if I move too much.

* * *

**Review and pm ideas/suggestions! Sorry for the really short chapter I've been busy with school because we are having our end of course exams and yeah... I'm kinda stressing out. And i play volleyball like 24/7, and this weekend is my last tournament:( so I will probably post more after that.**

**_R&R_**

**~G**


	5. Chapter 5

**yay! long chapter! so i just got back from my tournament and we did really good! (in case anyone was wondering...doubt it though.. xD) ive been thinking about planning on updating a certain day but i dont know which day yet... probably mondays, wednesdays, and saturdays. anyways sorry for rambling on.. get to reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own divergent, veronica roth does! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5-{Tobias POV}

I stare at Tris, trying to remember every detail of her face. How one side of her mouth curls up more when she smiles. How her nose is slightly curved to the side at the bottom from the beginning of initiation when Peter beat her up. Even when she's bruised up and bloody, she still looks beautiful.

When she notices I've been staring at her she scrunches her face together like shes confused. I laugh because she looks so cute like that.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing," I kiss her forehead. "You're," I kiss her nose. "Just," I kiss her chin. "So," I kiss her cheek. "...Beautiful." I finish and kiss her on the mouth. She smiles against my mouth.

Tris pulls away and groans in pain.

"Are you ok?" I ask, concerned.

"Yes.. My ribs hurt."

"The doctor said you have 3 fractured ribs." I say, wanting to make all the pain go away for her.

"Oh." She says as the doctor walks in, his jaw purpling.

Tris looks over at me with a look that says it all. You did that didn't you? I smile and nod. She lets out a light laugh.

"Tris. How are you feeling?" He asks, walking over the monitor.

"Fine."

"Any pain?"

"My ribs." I lightly run my fingers over her rib cage.

"Ok. I'm sorry but you have to leave Four." The doctor says turning around to face us.

"Ok." I kiss her cheek and walk towards the door.

"I'll be back later. I promise." I call over my shoulder and walk out the door.

I walk around Dauntless trying to clear my head. But all I can do is think about Tris and why Peter attacked her. Maybe because she ranked first? My thoughts are soon interrupted by none other than Christiana.

"Four!" She calls. "Have you seen Tris?"

Before I have a chance to reply, Christina answers her own question.

"Of course you have! You're dating!"

"Yes." I answer quickly.

"Ahhh! What-" She starts.

I cut her off by saying "don't ask me anything. I'm leaving it up to Tris to decide what to tell everyone."

"Oh. Ok." She says. "Where's Tris? Why isn't she with you?"

"Because she's in the hospital."

"What?! Why?!" She practically yells at me.

"Peter." As soon as I say his name she gets this nasty look on her face-like she's going to kill someone,

"I shoulda known. He was really pissed when she ranked first." So I was right!

"I'm going to kill him. He should just get over the fact that Tris is better than him." I growl, turning to find him.

_|~Page Break~|_

Someone had to have found him by now, so I head back to the hospital. I walk inside and ask the desk attendant where Peter's room is.

"I'm sorry..." She pauses, waiting for me to say my name.

"Four." I say shortly.

"I'm not allowed to tell you that unless you state why you want to see him." She says quietly, like shes afraid of me.

"I going to kick his ass." I mutter.

"What was that?" She asks.

"Nothing. I want to ask him what job he wants here in Dauntless. He's a new Dauntless member!" I say with a little enthusiasm.

"Okay. Go to the left," she says pointing to the hallway on the left, "and it's the second to last room on the right."

"Thanks." I say, already on my way down there.

When I reach Peter's room, I open the door to find him laying in bed, staring out the window.

Peter turns around as I walk in. His eyes get wide when he sees me.

"I-I didnt mean to hurt her!" He stutters.

"Of course you didn't." I growl angrily. I quickly cross the room and grab the front of the hospital gown he's in.

"I-I-She-" He sputters.

"You what? Accidentally almost killed her? Yeah sure." I growl, shoving him up against the wall behind him.

"Don't ever touch her again or I will kill you! Don't even look at her!" I add.

He nods hastily. I let go of the hospital gown and bring my fist back. I swing and hit him square in the jaw. When my fist connects with his face I feel pain shoot up my arm. I turn and stalk out of the room.

When the door shuts behind me I shake my hand out and massage it.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**R&R**_

**~G**


End file.
